


No Time Like Now

by XEmMegaArtCreator



Series: Hwitae Happenings [1]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Hwitae are a little shy and a little awkward, I mean who wouldn’t?, Kind of Domestic?, Kissing, Kissing in the Shower, M/M, Making Out, No Smut, One Shot, Showers, They are already dating so it’s an established relationship, They get Naked, This wouldn’t leave me alone until I wrote it, basically like the duality of both of them, but a lot hot, but they don’t /see/ anything really, hwi might have a thing for tae’s body, it gets really soft towards the end, smh what are we supposed to do?, stan them obviously, they are still k-pop idols it’s just not that important to the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28600590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XEmMegaArtCreator/pseuds/XEmMegaArtCreator
Summary: Youngkyun doesn’t want to push the relationship he has with Taeyang too far but they are both frustrated by how slowly it’s going. Youngkyun just so happens to stumble in on Taeyang taking a shower and Taeyang tells him to join him.Read to see what happens next!
Relationships: Kim Youngkyun | Hwiyoung/Yoo Taeyang
Series: Hwitae Happenings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095755
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	No Time Like Now

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoy this short little thing that I wrote. I just couldn’t stop thinking about it so I decided to write it.

Inspired by [this](https://mobile.twitter.com/twinkystar11/status/1345702800978628608) twitter post and this 👇 photo

Youngkyun had always thought that Taeyang was hot. It was so effortless for him! All he had to do was run his hand through his hair and look up through his long lashes. Or to bite his lip and give that small smirk that drove people (including Youngkyun) crazy.

Taeyang was someone who could easily have whoever he wanted. Which made the idea of Youngkyun being his boyfriend hard to believe. The fact that they were dating felt surreal and almost like some dream he had drifted off to. But it was REAL! And Taeyang liked to remind Youngkyun that he wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon. 

Youngkyun didn’t think that dating Taeyang would be like this. Of course he knew that his hyung could be cute and shy, that was his true personality when he was off the stage. But there was so much /more/ to Taeyang especially once he started opening up more and more because of their relationship. 

Like his subtle sense of humor or his mischievousness that came into play right when everyone else was sleepy. Other things made Youngkyun feel hopelessly endeared like when Taeyang would gently wake him up or hand him a snack that he hadn’t known that he was craving. 

In short, Taeyang was the best boyfriend Youngkyun could ask for. Which was why he was trying to be careful and not rush things with him. Even though it was frustrating for both of them, Youngkyun tried to take things slow and enjoy every moment. And for Youngkyun’s sake, Taeyang didn’t try to push the matter. 

But there was no way that they could avoid each other forever. They couldn’t deny that they wanted to take things further than they had been. 

Youngkyun just didn’t think that it would happen like this. He hadn’t /meant/ to walk in on Taeyang taking a shower. To be fair, Youngkyun had been sleepy and a bit out of it. The sound of the shower running didn’t process until he was already inside the steamy room. The faucet squeaked when it turned off and the curtain was pulled back with a rattle to reveal Taeyang’s unfairly attractive face. 

His dark hair was damp, not yet completely soaked and his cheeks were pink. It was hard to determine whether it was from the heat of the shower or having his boyfriend so close to seeing him bare. Youngkyun’s face burst into a bright red. 

“I- uh, I’ll leave if you want me to.” Realizing that he probably shouldn’t be staring at him, Youngkyun clamped a hand over his eyes and stumbled back, blindly searching for the doorknob. 

“Wait! I mean.” Taeyang took a steadying breath, “It’s ok, we’re dating, and we’ve seen each other naked before.”

Youngkyun didn’t know it was possible for him to get redder, but he was sure that he did. “Um... are you sure?”

“Kyun, it’s fine. Just... get in here before we both chicken out.” 

Youngkyun was pretty sure that he had already chickened out but he decided to ignore his burning ears and fluttering stomach. Stripping, he self-consciously crossed his arms over his chest. He stepped in when Taeyang opened the curtain for him. 

His boyfriend, bless his heart, had turned away. Taeyang probably knew how embarrassed Youngkyun felt and was trying to make him feel more comfortable by not looking at him. This was both good and bad, Youngkyun didn’t have to feel examined by the older’s piercing eyes. It was bad because now Youngkyun was free to ogle Taeyang’s slender, slightly built, body. 

Broad shoulders and well-defined arms. The muscles in Taeyang’s back flexed when Youngkyun suddenly touched him. He couldn’t help it! Youngkyun’s brain went blank as he traced the older’s back, his fingers wandering over the ripples above his ribs. His touch was almost reverent as he went down and followed the dip of his spine. 

Youngkyun felt his face flame red again once he realized what exactly he was doing. He flung his hands away and mentally smacked his horny self for groping Taeyang without consent. The raven haired male looked over his shoulder at Youngkyun, making sure that he was doing alright. 

The younger could blame the heat of the shower for his flushed face, but he couldn’t blame anyone for touching the taller without permission. 

“Kyun?”

“I-I am really sorry.” Youngkyun stammered out, he clenched his hands at his sides, commanding that they stay there. “That was inappropriate of me, I should have asked, or...”

Taeyang laughed gently which made Youngkyun stop talking. The older didn’t laugh all that often so it was a treasure to hear his laughter. 

“It’s ok, Youngkyun. Really. I’m your boyfriend, you’re allowed to touch me. You don’t have to be so careful, I won’t break and I won’t get mad.”

“O-ok. So, can I...?” 

“Please do, it felt... nice.” 

Youngkyun huffed a sigh of relief, now he felt better. He didn’t immediately grab back onto Taeyang, even though he was tempted to. He started slowly, running his hand over the older’s side. Taeyang’s whole body was so pretty, made up of slight, soft curves which paired nicely with a shapely, slim waist. The shower made both of their skin slick which helped Youngkyun glide his fingers over warm skin. 

The younger reached for the bottle of shampoo and uncapped it with a sharp flick of his wrist. Raising the container up, he squeezed some out onto Taeyang’s raven locks. The older reached his hands up to massage it into his hair. 

Youngkyun started shampooing his own hair but stopped soon because he got caught up in watching Taeyang. Long fingers, wove and tangled through the older’s short hair as he lathered up the shampoo. Youngkyun could feel his heart beat a bit faster and harder at how gorgeous the sight was in front of him. 

He swore Taeyang looked like he was in a k-drama as he smoothed his hair back with both hands. Brushing the dark strands back from his face and revealing the clear skin of his forehead. Taeyang’s eyes were closed as he ruffled his hair to make sure that all of the shampoo was rinsed out. 

When his eyes opened, he shook his head slightly to flick beaded water off of his lashes. Youngkyun was shamelessly gawking and blinked hard when Taeyang cleared his throat. 

“You have bubbles in your hair, Kyun.” 

Youngkyun was about to finish washing his hair when Taeyang moved to do it for him. The younger held his breath when his boyfriend gently ran his fingers through Youngkyun’s long, thick hair. When he was done, Taeyang looked at the other and leaned a little closer. His eyes fluttered close as his plush lips breezed over Youngkyun’s. 

What was the younger supposed to do? Move away? Of course not! He pressed into the kiss and gently held onto Taeyang’s hip. He had to bite back a moan when Taeyang buried his hand into Youngkyun’s wavy locks.The kiss quickly deepened and Taeyang actually /did/ moan when Youngkyun nibbled his lower lip. 

Detaching for a second only for Youngkyun to mouth at Taeyang’s sharp jawline. Taeyang tugged at his boyfriend’s hair gently which only made the younger teasingly suck on Taeyang’s wet neck. 

It really did get steamy as they continued to make out. Hands clutching at soaked hair and tongues tangling as their lips met again and again. It felt like it only lasted a few moments before Taeyang stepped back for air.

“I don’t- I don’t think it’s a good idea to keep going like this in the shower.” He gasped out and gently shushed Youngkyun when the younger tried to protest. “We don’t want to slip or get injured, it’ll be safer for both of us if we continue when we are dry.”

“Oh.” Youngkyun supposed that was reasonable. 

They both finished what was left to do of their showers before quickly pulling on some boxers. Youngkyun barely wasted a second after Taeyang had exited the bathroom before he dragged him towards his bedroom. So eager he nearly tossed the taller male onto his bed. 

“Kyun!” Taeyang startled but giggled once Youngkyun tackled him and snuggled up beside him. The younger hadn’t bothered drying himself much and dripped water everywhere as he attempted to get warm inside the covers. 

Taeyang softly lifted a corner of the sheets to peek down at Youngkyun who was wrapped around his waist. “Hi.”

Youngkyun only pressed himself closer to Taeyang’s warm stomach and pressed a tiny kiss against the older’s ribs. Taeyang flinched away from the feeling, his sides, especially right where his ribs were, were incredibly sensitive. Noticing this, Youngkyun tickled at his side until Taeyang was nearly squealing with laughter. 

It made Youngkyun smile because now he knew that his boyfriend was ticklish and he just loved hearing Taeyang laugh. The older wiggled out of his hold and swooped Youngkyun’s bangs off his forehead before planting a peck on it. 

Curling together, warm skin and wet hair. Wearing nothing but boxers and sheets. This must be paradise, Youngkyun thought. He got a few more kisses in before Taeyang began to get sleepy. The younger could tell because Taeyang would get really quiet, even more quiet than he usually was and clingy. 

So Youngkyun held his hyung close and let him put his head on his chest. Watching Taeyang fall asleep was like watching a sunset, beautiful and never quite the same. Sometimes his face would flush pink from sleep or his lips would move a tiny amount. Or Youngkyun’s favorite which was when Taeyang would cuddle closer and ball his hands up cutely. 

No matter how it happened or when, Youngkyun would always hold his boyfriend when he fell asleep. It made Taeyang feel safe and warm, and it made Youngkyun feel happy and affectionate. 

Maybe it was too soon to say that they were in love, but it felt like they were getting closer and closer to that everyday. Maybe one day, one day soon, those words would be spoken by both of them. That day would be the happiest for them without a doubt. 

* * *

My [Twitter ](https://mobile.twitter.com/way2_x)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Hwiyoung for basically giving me the whole idea with his words and thank you to the translator for letting English-speakers (such as myself) know what he was saying.


End file.
